Talk:Rushifā Sureiyā
Manag Pic Now I know you made a decently organized article but C'MON! Royal Guards are supposed to be above SHUNSUI-Class Captains, the Zero Division to be Precise. They specialize in killing Menos Grande with ease. How OP is this guy and why does he have a near EXACT-type of Zanpakuto power as Zangetsu? Please explain this to me :I BTW, can you please tell me where you found the Pics for him cause I used pics like this for my character I'm going to bring from the other Wiki into this Wiki :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall Zangetsu being capable of using his energy attack to grab his opponents and sling them around. The Royal Guard thing is a boo boo for sure, I can fix that. Sorry, I get pretty carried away with new characters that are supposed to define my personality and what not. The character's name is Shiki from togainu no chi, quite possibly one of the biggest badass's in Anime history :D Blankslate 21:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, unless he was a former member of the Royal Guard himself, I can hardly seeing him actually beating one in open combat, let alone ambushes XP Sorry, it just looked like it was a color-changed version of Getsuga Tensho :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well there was another boo boo that I found in that the image I used was actually one that was already being used by Darkness's character Dyan. I had simply found it on google images and used it, he found out and offered to make me a better looking one, as well as one that was more original. BTW did you notice that one of his attacks is named after your username partially? Blankslate 21:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Mhm...dangerously named close to a technique my Yuhei Matashi character uses :P Anywho, I'd appreciate if you took out the picture with him in the rain, considering that was going to be a picture for my character I already have on the other wiki, who may be brought onto this one. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww but I liked that picture :( Yeah sure I'll do it. Blankslate 21:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About the picture I don't know dude. There are like NO other pictures of Shiki with his sword like that, and that picture has the look that I wanted for his release. Sure you can't find another picture? Blankslate 21:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About changing your mind You seem to CONSTANTLY do it for Rushifa XP. I actually thought your green blade thing shikai was cool, but now its a 'gunblade'? -.- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Who's the chick? Who's Temari? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) She's a girl I have yet to make an article for. She's the ultimate reason for why Rushifa hates the Gotei 13 so much. Should I make her article? Blankslate 01:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Duh! lol! If you want, you don't need to make a fullblown article considering she's a side character or moreover a plot device for you to use. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool Cool. I'll do it sometime tomorrow when I have more ideas for her :D Blankslate 02:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Seeing as there would be nearly NO WAY for Rushifa to know Shunko himself, or the fact I suddenly see multiple characters possessing unique *cough* variants of Shunko with their own unique *cough* properties, I'd like to see a VERY good reason in why he has a Shunko or why he would know how to teach Evelyn how to control Shunko if he shouldn't even KNOW about a secret technique that very few even know the NAME of! XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Eh, him having Shunko wasn't really official, I wanted to see what it would look like but nah.... Blankslate 14:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Dark Ichigo?! Hello there Kurosaki-*sees horrible scar on face and black hair* oh...nevermind! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rushifa: The scar makes me look manly ;) Blankslate 15:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You're no Hisagi :P and from what I'm seeing, you look like you had a horrible doctor that gave you a second rate graft of tissue while stitching it back up! DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) At lease I've got an epic set of black bone armor XP. Makes those Fullbringers look like wusses XD Blankslate 15:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Come at me bro! :U The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) -Getsuga Tenshou to the face- Blankslate 15:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well shit Those pictures used for this characters, the ones that were made by Arrancarfighter, yeah you can get in big trouble for it. Some one notified the artist and he is asking to take them down. So.... yeah please do so. I had the same thing going on with me, people using my art, and it pisses me off when its used without permission. So please, again, take them down. As you wish. Blankslate 15:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo Arch, messenger is screwed up again. What do you think of his new Zan? :3 Blankslate 00:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC)